Mischievous Thunder
by IserveSebastianMichaelisforeva
Summary: Thor and Loki have been "brothers" since they were infants. They have been through EVERYTHING together, and Loki now just realizes he loves Thor more than a brother. It takes just one incident to make Thor realize that he too, loves Loki. WARNING: YAOI (Guy x guy-gay relationship)
1. Mischievous Thunder Chapter 1

"Loki!" Thor called, "Brother, answer me! Where are you?" Thor stamped through the glossy marble hallway leading to the stairs. He paused to look at the sudden darkness that led him down to Loki's room. "_Unbelievable", _Thor thought, "_Can't this place be more…. lighter?" _ He continued down the stairs. Green torches lit his way down the cold and dark stairway. He finally reached a wooden door with green and yellow snakes coiling around the door frame. Loudly, Thor banged on the door, "Loki! Let me in, you swine! You didn't dine with us this evening and father is getting angrier as we speak!" After a few seconds of silence, a snicker seeped through the door. "Goodness, Thor. Come in and yell at me face to face." Reluctantly Thor opened the door.

Inside was dark except for the eerie glow of the green torches. Snake statues coiled around the room, their ruby eyes glaring in every direction. He heard a sigh, Thor turned to see Loki sitting on his fur covered bed. The place was so cold and damp it was no wonder he had the thick fur. Though, you could never tell when Loki was warm or cold, sick or healthy. He was so emotionless all the time. "So, what was it you wanted to yell at me for?" Loki said, with a bored expression. Thor walked up to him, "You skipped out on dinner _again_ for the third time this week, brother. You are already insane, but not eating regularly is completely idiotic." Loki smirked, "Ah, you're worrying about me…again. It's very annoying at times, though. So, Thor. Stop it." Angry, Thor shoved his face close to Loki's, inches only separated them, "Listen, numbskull. I'm your brother and – "Loki interrupted by yelling, "I'm not your brother! You know just as well as I do that I'm _adopted_! No one cares about me and it won't matter that I skip meals a lot—"Loki stopped. He was staring at Thor's eyes. They were such a brilliant blue… He shook his head. Thor backed up, "Loki, no. You have the wrong idea. You are still a part of this family. No matter what your messed up mind thinks, just know… that we—I love you." Thor paused. He uncomfortably shifted around, twisting his fingers and avoiding Loki's eyes. Suddenly Loki grabbed Thor's wrist and threw him onto his bed, pinning him down. Under normal circumstances Loki wouldn't have been able to make Thor budge. Thor was way bigger and stronger than Loki, but the god of mischief had the element of surprise on his side this time. Thor looked up at Loki with a shocked look, "Loki, what are you-!" He stopped when he felt the cool touch of Loki's lips on his own. It was a freezing yet warm feeling. It felt…amazing. Thor let Loki's tongue massage his own, letting himself be carried away by his soft lips. When they separated, he gazed up to Loki's emerald green eyes. He smiled, "You should have told me your feelings sooner, Loki." He laughed; a majestic sound filled the room. Loki let go of Thor and sat at the edge of his bed. Giggling, he said, "Do you honestly think I would do that? You really don't know me, Thor." He sighed, "I'm leaving now. I'm…hungry." Loki got up and walked out of the room, closing the door behind him. Thor, still lying on the bed, was still processing the turn of events that just happened. _"Loki…kissed me."_ He thought, sitting up. "That bastard." He whispered.


	2. Mischievous Thunder Chapter 2

When Thor stepped out of Loki's room, he was still pondering what his feelings were at that moment. It all came to him as a shock. Why did Loki pin him down and kiss him? What kind of mischievous prank was _that?_ Thor decided to step outside to get some fresh air and clear his mind, when he heard a blood curdling scream. He whipped around to see two distant figures in combat. One figure was obviously injured; he was sprawled on the ground clutching his stomach. The other was on top of him clutching what looked like a knife to his throat. "Mjolnir!" Thor shouted, holding his arm out. There was a loud CRASH and a _whoosh_ and in a matter of seconds the hammer rested in Thor's hand. He winced, "I seriously hope that crash wasn't anything important…" Thor muttered. He raised his hammer; clouds began circling overhead, turning dark in the process. Lightning cracked in the sky. He then pointed it a few feet in front of the attacker. A loud BOOM filled the air as dirt exploded, causing the man to fly backward a few yards. He hit a tree and slid down it unconscious.

Thor straightened and brushed dirt off his silk shirt._"I just got this shirt.._._"_ He thought, _"Damn. That idiot owes me __**big**__"_ He walked over to the figure lying on the ground. As he got closer he noticed the man's figure was strangely familiar. "Are you alright?" Thor asked, "You look badly injured, that man didn't show any mercy at all—" He gasped. No wonder the man looked familiar. Lying on the grass with blood soaking his clothes and forming a puddle on the ground was Loki. His face was pale and clammy and he was shaking. "Loki!" Thor yelled, running to his brother's side. He held Loki's face in his large hands. His eyelids were shut but twitching. Thor moved his eyes down Loki's body. He stopped and when he saw his wound. A knife stuck out of his lower stomach; it was noticeably deep. He heard a shuffling sound; he looked up to see the man wake up. Thor glared at him and pointed Mjlonir at him, "You bastard! How DARE you attack a member of the royal family! _Especially _Loki! I'll KILL YOU!" He rose and began walking when he felt a tight grip on his wrist. He looked down to see Loki sitting up clutching Thor's wrist. Tears were streaming down his face from the pain of sitting up. "No…Thor, don't." He whispered. "He—he's n-not worth i-it." Loki gasped and collapsed on the ground. Thor forgot his enemy and quickly gathered Loki into his arms. He had to stop the bleeding before Loki lost too much blood and lost consciousness. He twirled Mjlonir above his head to create high speed wind. The wind lifted Thor off his feet and rushed them to Loki's balcony. Once they landed, Thor immediately rushed Loki to his bed. While laying him down, Thor shouted for help. Loki was getting worse by the minute. His face became skull-like with shadows outlining his high cheekbones. He was so pale you could see all his veins clearly. There was a crash and Loki's door flew open. Soldiers piled in by the numbers. "What has happened, sir?" The general demanded, "we heard your shouts and—" Thor interrupted by shouting "There's no time for an explanation! Get the medic now and FAST!" A pale and sweaty soldier ran out of the room yelling like crazy. Meanwhile, everyone stayed silent as Thor paced around the room nervously. Loki's breathing was sharp and ragged and every breath looked painful for him. Thor rushed over and covered him with Loki's fur blanket. Finally the doctor rushed in, paused to notice Loki's state, then hurried to his side. "You're majesty" The physician said, "You'll have to move aside. I can't work with you hovering over my shoulder." Thor backed up, "Right," he said, "I'm sorry. But please, do your best to heal him." The medic nodded and turned his attention back to Loki. "Alright everyone," He said, "Please leave. I'll have your god of mischief back to his original state in no time." The army unit bowed and exited the dark room. Thor walked over and grabbed Loki's hand. It was cold and skeletal. The physician looked up at Thor and said, "Sir, I have to remove the knife from his stomach. It's in pretty deep so I'll have to do this slowly and discreet. In other words, you'll have to leave, sir." Shocked, Thor looked up, "No, please. I have to stay with him!" the physician shook his head, "No, I'm sorry, sir. You will have to leave…now." Thor paused, "Yes. Okay." He squeezed Loki's hand and then let go. He leaned forward and whispered into Loki's ear, "Live, brother. I love you" He kissed his cheek. He walked out of the room. After shutting the door, Thor slid down to the floor. He put his head in his arms. _"Loki…you idiot."_ He thought, _"What made you fight? Why are you making me worry so much?_ _You're one mischievous god_."


End file.
